


#doitbakura

by GestaltistCake



Series: Fluff for Fluffy [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: Marik helps Bakura get out of danger.





	

Bakura dodged a burning pillar as it fell to the floor with a loud crash. The smoke was getting thicker, making it hard to breathe. He looked around for any escape but found none. He’d probably die in the burning building, the final villager to succumb to flames. Maybe he’d never actually defied his fate; it just took an extra 3000 years to manifest. 

By now the fire had spread to all four walls of the room, and the only glimpse of the outside world he could catch was through a high window. He imagined how the world would continue on without him, how the sky would still be— golden? 

As Bakura watched, the head of a familiar blond Egyptian popped up behind the glass. Bakura began to move towards the window, but Marik motioned for him to stand as far away as possible without getting burned. Marik held up the Millennium Rod and swiftly shattered the window, sending pieces of broken glass flying. 

“Catch!” yelled Marik as he threw down a rope. 

It looked like everything was going to turn out okay. As usual, Marik showed up at exactly the right time with exactly what Bakura needed most. All Bakura had to do now was grab the rope and climb up…

Bakura froze. He knew he should be running forward, taking the rope in his hands, and climbing up to safety, but his feet refused to budge. He couldn’t do it. He was going to burn just like the rest of his people. 

“Bakura!” Marik called with alarm. Marik had no idea what the problem was or how to help. 

Marik’s head disappeared from the window for a moment, and Bakura decided that he’d been abandoned. The rope still hung limply from the windowsill, but Marik had probably given up on Bakura being able to climb out. 

Flames crackled behind Bakura’s ears, and he was beginning to lose consciousness. To avoid the smoke, he crouched low on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and awaiting the inevitable. Of all the things he thought would be his downfall, he never would've guessed it was his own inability to take an opportunity. Maybe he deserved to die for his weakness. 

But then he felt a hand grabbing his arm, pulling him upright. He coughed and squeezed his eyes shut, but he could clearly make out a voice urging him on. The hand never left his arm. 

“We can do this together.”

Bakura felt a gentle push, and his hands and feet found the rope. 

“Go on. I’m right behind you.”

The sound of another pillar crashing came from very close behind him, so he hurried up the rope as fast as he could. He had to be careful not to cut himself while clambering through the broken window. It was low enough to the ground that he could jump down without serious injury. 

Once he regained his breath, he looked up but didn’t see Marik anywhere. He knew Marik was the one who guided him to safety. _I’m right behind you,_ echoed the promise in his ears. But Marik was nowhere to be seen. 

“You bloody idiot!” Bakura cursed, and whether he was referring to Marik or himself was irrelevant. He sat down on the ground, not really caring what would happen next.

“Excuse me! I tied the rope to a tree, and I think that was pretty smart!” came Marik’s offended-but-amused voice. Bakura turned in the direction of the sound and saw that Marik had been sitting in the tree all along. He didn't think any less of Bakura for needing help. They both did whatever they could for each other. It was a beautiful balance.

“Are you going to do anything, or just sit there all day?” Bakura called. 

“Someone’s impatient.” Marik jumped down from his branch and sat beside Bakura. “But I’ll make it worth your time,” he said confidently and pulled Bakura into a hug.

The fire and the wails of sirens from approaching fire trucks were all far behind them, in another world. 


End file.
